Goomy Girls!/Transcript
(Scene opens on Aphrodite standing in front of Turtwig.) Aphrodite: 'Okay, Turtwig, let's practice for the Showcase! ''(Someone walks up behind her.) '???: '''Hello. ''(Aphrodite screams.) 'Aphrodite: '''Who are you? '???: '''Shouldn't you know? (The person removes his disguise, and revealed to be a fiery red trainer, that Quincy recognized) '''Quincy: '''Hold on. Chili? '''Chili: '''The very same! '''Chili's Pansear: "Sear" Quincy: What are you doing here? Chili: 'I'm on a journey of my own. '''Aphrodite: '(girlish squeal) One sec! (She runs in the other direction.) (Cut to Artemis and Chimchar hanging upside down in a tree eating cookies.) 'Aphrodite: '(She runs up behind them.) Artemis! 'Artemis: '(She screams and falls off.) (muffled) What in the name of Moltres do you want? (Aphrodite comes back with Artemis and Chimchar) 'Artemis: '''Okay, what's so important you had to interrupt my cookie break? (Artemis notices Chili, then her face changed to a shocked but stunned look) '''Artemis's Chimchar: '''Chim Chimchar? (What's up?) '''Artemis: '(She waves) '''Artemis: '''Th....th...th... '''Chimchar: ''(He uses Flamethrower on Chili.)'' (Chili coughed up soot) Artemis: ''(facepalm) Chimchar... '''Chimchar: '''Chim chim Chimchar chim char! (I saved your life! He was gonna kill you!) '''Athena: '''No, he wasn't, Chimchar. (Chimchar got embarrassed for what he did) '''Artemis: '''Sorry, Chimchar tends to get... excited... (blush) (Chili smiled in spunk) '''Aphrodite: '(She looks very confused.) ''What's so funny? '???:' "Myyyyyyyy" '''Artemis: '''What was that? '''Athena: '''If you knew anything, you'd know that was a Goomy. '''Artemis: '(grumbling) ''Not everyone can be as perfect as ''you, Mary Sue. (Quincy pointed her hand close to where the two Goomy were) Quincy: Look over there! Artemis: ''(She does) Let's go over there, then. (They arrive and saw two "R" they recognized) '''Quincy:' Not you guys again! Cassidy..... Artemis: '''And - (snicker) Pichu. (She snickers again) '''Butch: HEY! DO I LOOK LIKE A POKEMON!? YOU KNOW THAT MY NAME IS BUTCH! (Artemis and Chimchar are snickering like mad.) Artemis: ''(She is shaking with laughter.) That was the (snicker) best prank ever. '''Quincy:' Gulpin, Its time to shine! (Aphrodite screams.) Artemis: '''Will you chill out? It's just a poison fishy. '''Quincy: Gulpin, quick, attack it with Ice Beam on Raticate. Aphrodite: 'I didn't know Gulpin could learn Ice Beam. '''Athena: '(She groans) (muttering) Why am I surrounded by such incompetence? (Team Rocket and Raticate are completely frozen solid) 'Cassidy: '(furious) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! '''Athena: '''Oh no... (She throws a Poké Ball) Panpour, I need you now! '''Quincy: You get in there too, Togepi! Quincy's Togepi: 'Togeprrrri! (Battle time!) '''Athena: '''Panpour, use Water Gun! ''(Panpour's Water Gun causes Raticate to faint. Cassidy and Butch look at each other nervously.) '''Butch: Mightyena, Primeape, get in there! Athena: 'Fury Swipes, Panpour! ''(Butch's Pokémon begin to overtake Togepi and Panpour.) '' '''Athena: '''Oh no! '''Chili: '''Combusken, come on out! '''Chili's Combusken: '"Busken!" '''Quincy: Chili has a Combusken? (Quincy gets out her Pokedex) Quincy's Pokedex: "Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon and the evolved form of Torchic. Its strong kicking skills is able to unleash 10 kicks in one second, and can emit sharp cries to intimidate its opponents." Aphrodite: 'Ugh... (She shudders) '''Artemis: '(creepy voice) Poiiiison fishyyyyy.... 'Quincy: '(annoyed) It has a name, Artemis! (Quincy gets out her Pokedex again and shows it to Aphrodite and Artemis) '''Quincy's Pokedex: "Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything." Aphrodite: '''Ewwww! '''Artemis: '''I know it's a Gulpin, but doesn't poison fishy sound better? '''Cassidy: Houndoom, Sableye, go get 'em! Artemis: 'Chimchar, get in there! ''(Chimchar hops off of Artemis's shoulder and glares at Sableye.) '''Artemis's Chimchar: '''CHIM CHAR! (LET'S DO THIS!) '''Quincy: Togepi, Dazzling Gleam. And Gulpin use Sludge Bomb. Athena: '''Fury Swipes, Panpour, go! '''Artemis: '''Chimchar, Flamethrower! '''Chili: '''Combusken, Quick Attack! (All the attacks hit, Butch lets go of the net which had the two Goomy after being hit by his own Pokemon, as Team Rocket went soaring to the sky) '''Butch: (annoyed while soaring) Cassidy, do you get the feeling those trainer are way stronger then they were? 'Cassidy: '(angry) With their little friend, they had backup. 'Butch and Cassidy: '''We're blasting off again! ''(A pinging sound is heard.) 'Quincy: '''The Goomys! ''(The two Goomys were falling from the sky) 'Quincy: '''I.....got you! ''(Quincy rescues the Shiny Goomy) (The normal Goomy lands on Athena's head.) 'Aphrodite: '''Ugh! It looks so ''slimy! (Normal Goomy uses Rain Dance on Aphrodite and then starts to Body Slam Chili.) 'Quincy: '''Goomy, are you okay? '''Shiny Goomy: '''Goo my! (Yep!) ''(Aphrodite begins shrieking and screaming.) 'Aphrodite: '''Goomy, make it ''stop! OH MY GOSH, EVERYTHING IS GETTING WET! 'Shiny Goomy: '''Goo goo, my goom (Brother, stop that!) '''Normal Goomy: '''Goomy Goomy! Goom! (Heck no, it's fun to hear her scream. I'm planning on Body Slamming the tall one next!) '''Athena: '''Oh no... Chili, I think you're in trouble. '''Shiny Goomy: '''Gooooooooo ("Stoooooooop") ''(The Shiny Goomy accidentally knocks out the normal Goomy with Dragon Breath.) 'Shiny Goomy: '''Goo, my goom ("Oops, sorry bro") ''(The normal Goomy gets up again. He tried Body Slamming towards Chili but..... Athena gets in front, holding out a Poké Ball. Goomy collides into the button, catching itself.) (The Shiny Goomy slaps off one of Quincy's Pokeball, the Pokeball rolls over to her, she bonks the button, catching herself.) '''Aphrodite: '''The Goomys caught themselves? '''Artemis: '''You better believe it. '''Artemis's Chimchar: '''Chimchar chim char! (They really like their Trainers!) Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon